Conventional online storage systems provide online storage folders that can collect files from users. In such systems, a user who is invited and receives access to an online storage folder has access to all of the files in the online storage folder. For example, a teacher can provide students access to an online storage folder with each student having access to all of the files in the online storage folder. Thus, if the students submit homework to the online storage folder, each student has access to homework previously submitted by other students. To avoid, such a problem, the teacher can provide a single folder for each student. Such a scenario can create additional overhead and requires the teacher to access each folder to review each student's homework.